Influencia
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: La influencia que desprende Hades consigue que Percy él se unan de una forma más intima.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**_

* * *

Dedicado a **James Scamander.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Slash y lemon.**

**Pairing: Hades/Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Lo que está en cursiva es de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía de dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo._

_—Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón —articuló con voz empalagosa—. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato._

Avancé unos pasos hacía delante. Notaba como la mochila en el hombro me pesaba. Me arrodillé enfrenté del Señor de los Muertos.

—Señor y tío —empecé a decir. Pero al levantar la mirada, las palabras restantes que aún no había pronunciado, murieron.

La figura imponente de Hades, sentando en su trono, se alzaba enfrente de mí. Sus ojos oscuros recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, provocando un estremecimiento en mi espalda. Alzó una ceja, y en el pálido rostro de Hades se dibujo una sutil sonrisa.

—Llevaros a esos dos fuera —ordenó Hades de golpe a sus guardias—. Quiero estar a solas con el hijo de Poseidón.

Annabeth avanzó un par de pasos, colocándose a mi lado e inclinándose enfrente de Hades.

—Señor, ¿no sería mejor que nos quedásemos? Percy puede ser algo lento para muchas cosas —dijo Annabeth, mirando a Hades a los ojos.

—Iros. Yo me encargo —le corté. Su comentario me había molestado, y mucho. Además, algo dentro de mí quería quedarse a solas con el dios de los muertos.

—¡Percy! —baló Grover, avanzando también un par de pasos.

Hades gruñó. Dos soldados esqueletos, vestidos con el uniforme de la Marina, avanzaron y tomaron a Annabeth y a Grover por el brazo. Ambos no tuvieron más remedio que salir, dejándome a solas con el Señor de los Muertos.

Aquello tendría que haberme puesto nervioso. Hades había tratado de matarme. Había robado el rayo maestro de Zeus del Olimpo. Y sobre todo, se había llevado a mi madre. Pero aún sabiendo eso, solamente podía sentir una especie de cosquilleo en mi estómago y una emoción indescriptible subiéndome por la espalda.

—¿A qué has venido, Perseus? —preguntó Hades, inclinándose ligeramente hacía delante. Hice una mueca. Odiaba mi nombre completo—. ¿Te supone un problema que te llame por tu nombre, Perseus?

—N-no, señor —tartamudeé No acababa de entender porque, el hecho de que Hades me llamase por mi nombre completo, no me molestaba. Era más, incluso me gustaba.

—Pues entonces no hay problema —repuso Hades con una sonrisa ladeada. Tragué saliva—. ¿A qué has venido, Perseus?

—Tengo dos peticiones —respondí, tras unos segundos de vacilación. La sonrisa de Hades me nublaba la vista. Empecé a notar como la temperatura de la sala del trono aumentaba. Me pregunté si el dios tenía algo que ver, pero decidí no pensar en eso por ahora—. La primera es que devolváis el rayo maestro al Olimpo. La segunda, es mi madre, a la que habéis secuestrado.

Hades no respondió. Se limitó a contemplarme con su mirada oscura. Me mordí el labio, casi esperando a que Hades me matase. Pero no lo hizo.

—Te noto algo tenso, Perseus —comentó Hades, levantando una ceja.

—Es que hace calor —dije. Me pase una mano por la frente, encontrando que estaba húmeda por el sudor.

—Ya veo —murmuró el Señor de los Muertos—. Es una lástima. No quiero que mis invitados se sientan mal en mi propio palacio, Perseus —El tono con el que digo eso, me dio a suponer que no hablaba exactamente de ofrecer una taza de café—. Deja que te ayude a librarte de esta calor, Perseus Jackson.

Aquello último fue pronunciado con un tono distinto a los anteriores. Fue dicho con un tono más ronco, más... lujurioso. Todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta. Mi cerebro gritaba que me diese la vuelta saliese de allí. Pero no le hice caso. Simplemente avancé un par de pasos más.

—Quítate la ropa, Perseus —ordenó Hades.

Y este debería ser el momento en que le di las buenas noches a Hades y salía corriendo del Inframundo arrastrando a Annabeth y a Grover detrás de mí.

Pero no lo hice. Había algo en la forma de hablar de Hades, que me inducía a no irme. Que me inducía a hacerle caso. Empecé a desnudarme. Me quité las zapatillas, siguiendo la camiseta y por último los pantalones.

—Todo —Obedecí. Mis calzoncillos siguieron al resto de la ropa, dejando mi intimidad expuesta ante el dios. Me puse las manos delante, en un intento de esconderlas—. No te ocultes, Perseus, y ven aquí.

Dudé. Pero ante la mirada de Hades, quité mis manos de mi entrepierna y las coloqué a cada lado mío. Me acerqué lentamente al trono del dios de los muertos, viendo como éste se deshacía de su túnica con un simple chasqueó de dedos. Fue algo curioso en realidad, ya que la túnica se deshizo en un montón de almas que se alejaron gimiendo por las sombras que se proyectaban en la sala.

Hades reclamó mi atención con un gruñido, así que supere la distancia que había entre el dios y yo. Me había equivocado en una cosa. La ropa interior de Hades no estaba hecha de almas. Directamente no tenía ropa interior. Mi lado de THDA se preguntó si Hades había llevado ropa interior y se la había deshecho al quitarse la túnica; o sencillamente es que no le gustaba sentirse atrapado por ella.

—No hace falta que te diga que hacer, Perseus. Eres un chico listo —susurró Hades, inclinandose hacía delante. Mi cuerpo sufrió un estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de su aliento y, casi sin darme cuenta, me había arrodillado enfrente suyo. Justo con su miembro delante de mi rostro.

Durante unos instantes me quedé petrificado. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, y no sabía como actuar. No quería decepcionar a Hades. Pero al parecer mi cuerpo si que sabía como actuar en esa situación.

Alargué mi mano derecha hasta que la envolví alrededor del miembro semierecto de Hades. Comencé a moverla de arriba abajo de forma lenta y tranquila. Hades comenzó a soltar gruñidos. Tomó mi cabeza con su mano y la empujó hacía él. Abrí la boca, introduciendo el miembro del dios dentro de mi boca.

Fui empezando a mover la cabeza hacía delante y hacía atrás, enrollando la lengua alrededor del miembro y notando cómo éste iba aumentando de tamaño y poniéndose más duro. Hades gemía, moviendo sutilmente la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza, marcando un ritmo más rápido del que llevaba en ese momento. Empecé a mover la cabeza más rápido, mientras tomaba los testículos del dios con las manos y se los apretaba poco a poco. Y al final ocurrió.

Dando un último gruñido, Hades terminó en mi boca. Sentí como un líquido cálido y espeso inundaba mi boca. Por acto reflejo, tragué el semen del dios, pero era tal cantidad que un poco se me escapó por la comisura de los labios.

—Si... si que había —comenté de forma bastante estúpida.

Hades simplemente me tomó por los brazos y, con una agilidad increíble, me sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarme. Mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus labios. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda hasta alcanzar la parte posterior. Una vez allí, Hades comenzó a introducirme un dedo por el ano.

Me sobresalté y, automáticamente, quise alejarme. Pero Hades me obligó a quedarme allí.

—No te preocupes. Duele al principio, pero después se pasa —me susurró al oído. Asentí y Hades sonrió. Volvió a besarme.

Tal como me había asegurado, al poco tiempo el dolor que sentía comenzó a convertirse en placer. Comencé a balancear las caderas, frotando mi miembro con el de Hades.

—Eres un poco impaciente, Perseus —me susurró el dios contra mis labios.

—Señor... —susurré con varios gemidos, aumentando el movimiento de mis caderas. Noté como el miembro de Hades volvía a endurecerse, entrechocando con el mío, que ya hacía rato que estaba erecto.

Hades me cogió por el trasero, levantándome en el aire. Y antes de que pudiese percatarme de lo que ocurría, el dios me dejó caer sobre su miembro, penetrándome el ano con él.

Seguramente el grito que solté se tuvo que escuchar por todo el Inframundo. Hades volvió a besarme, distrayéndome del dolor. Fue funcionando. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando, el dolor que me producía el pene de Hades fue disminuyendo, dando paso a una sensación de placer.

—Sigue —le supliqué. El Señor de los Muertos no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, haciéndome rebotar sobre él y enviando a mi cerebro descargas de placer—. Dioses —gemí—, tu polla... se siente tan bien...

—Tu culo igual —gruñó el dios—. Nunca había tenido uno así de apretado...

Y, como para contrastar eso, aumentó su velocidad, penetrándome con mayor fuerza que antes. Me aferré a su espalda, enterrando las uñas en su piel y gimiendo a tal volumen que me tendrían que oír desde el Olimpo. Agarré mi propia erección con la mano derecha y empecé a masturbarme furiosamente, queriendo sentir la liberación.

—Ya acabó, Perseus —gruñó Hades.

Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y como mi interior era llenado por un líquido cálido. Aquello me hizo soltar un gemido, mucho más grave que los anteriores, y que terminase, manchando el abdomen y el pecho del dios. Me incliné sobre él, jadeando. Hades no parecía agotado, pero quizás fuese porque era un dios. Me tomó por la barbilla y me besó, pero esta vez con tranquilidad. Me miró con sus ojos oscuros y entendí lo que me pedía.

Me deslicé hacía abajo, y empecé a lamer mi propio semen, que aún seguía pegado al cuerpo de Hades. Mientras éste se iba deslizando por mi lengua y garganta, pude percibir que el de Hades sabía mucho mejor. Así que, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, me deslicé hasta abajo del todo y volví a tomar el miembro de Hades con la boca, comenzando una nueva mamada. Hades gimió.

—Al final te ha gustado, Perseus —dijo él, con una extraña voz jocosa.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba tan empeñado en volver a saborear ese sabor, que estaba poniendo todo mi empeño en la mamada. Y supongo que le puse empeño, ya que no tardó mucho en terminar. Dando un último gañido, Hades se vino a mi boca.

Dejé que el semen se deslizase por la garganta, para después separarme jadeando.

—Ya es suficiente —susurró Hades. No sabía si hablaba conmigo o con él—. Perseus, vístete. Supongo que no querrás que tus amigos te vean desnudos.

—Sí, claro —respondí, empezando a ponerme la ropa.

Una vez que estuvimos los dos vestidos, Hades chasqueó los dedos, abriendo las puertas de la sala.

—Esto queda entre nosotros, Perseus —me dijo Hades—. No hace falta que nadie sepa lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Ni siquiera Poseidón.

—Por supuesto —asentí, viendo como Grover y Annabeth se dirigían hacía mí, luciendo caras de preocupación.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Annabeth, en voz baja.

—Nada —respondí rápidamente, tras mirar a Hades—. Solamente un pequeño intercambio entre tío y sobrino.

Hades tenía razón. Mejor que nadie supiese lo que había ocurrido aquí. Lo mejor era seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sacudí la cabeza, para aclararme las ideas. Habíamos venido ahí a por el rayo maestro, y nos iríamos con el rayo maestro.

Así que, tras una última mirada hacía mis amigos, me incliné hacía delante, dispuesto a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre él y yo.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Nuevo fic y no sé. No me gusta como ha salido. Sin embargo, esta es la mejor idea que he tenido.**

**Bueno Fran, seguramente te esperaba otra cosa, pero esto es lo que me ha salido. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
